Dragon's Tears
by Castles and Dragons
Summary: What if Lucy was an elemental dragon slayer? And that she needs to find as many dragon slayers as she can before it's too late? Join Lucy in the adventures of Dragon's Tears. May contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I wish I did)**

**Lucy's POV**

Fire, water, ice, iron, poison, wind, light, shadow, lightning and celestial. Those are my dragon slayer elements. I was taught by my dragon, Amir. I loved her so much. Until she disappeared. Vanished from existence. Before she vanished, though, she said something I'll never forget."Lucy, there are others like you. They are just hidden. But they are being hunted and destroyed. I wouldn't be surprised if you're the last dragon slayer. But if you find one, stick together. Protect each other with your lives." I then always thought that I was the last dragon slayer, until I saw this week's Sorcerer's Weekly. _Meet the Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, and his amazing powers!_ Was splayed on the front cover in bolded words. "Oh my god." I whisper. "Um, may I please buy this?" I said, still dazed from my discovery. "Sure!" the book clerk said cheerfully. I thank her and sit down on a bench, trying to learn more about this dragon slayer. I learn that he is currently in Fairy Tail, a magic guild that only knows one thing: destruction. I then walk to the train station and ask for a ticket to Magnolia. I step onto the train and sit down, not ready for the hell that was going to happen. As the train lurches forward, I clasp my hand over my mouth. Motion sickness…. It sucks. When I finally get to Magnolia, I jump off the train and hurl in the nearest trashcan. Once I'm done, I straighten up and walk to Fairy Tail; not prepared for what lies ahead in my future. When I finally get to the guild, the doors tower over me. "I can do this!" I say, trying to encourage myself. It must have worked, because I can see myself pushing the door open. Men are drinking, waitresses are getting flirted with, and a fight is currently going down in the corner. 'Wonderful….. Just wonderful" I think to myself as a look around. He wasn't here. Dammit! I walk up to the girl at the front desk and realized I was going to speak to THE Mirajane Strauss. "Hello. Are you here to join our guild?" She chirped happily. "Y-Yes." I say shyly. "Great! Follow me to Master's office!" She exclaimed, overjoyed that the guild had a new member. I follow Mirajane up the stairs and through a big door, probably the Master's office. "Hello there my child" A voice speaks in front of me. "Hello. Are you the Master?" I question. "Yes. Are you here to join?" He questions. "I hope this doesn't turn into 20 questions, because I have places to be!" I thought. "Yes I'm here to join." Master then stands up and hands Mirajane an inkpad. "What color and where do you want your guild mark?" Mirajane questions me. "Pink. And on my right hand please!" I said cheerfully. All of a sudden, a huge BANG sounded through the hall. "Looks like he's back." Mirajane chuckles. "Who?" I thought aloud. "Natsu, our dragon slayer." Master answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I wish I did)**

**Natsu's POV**

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" I yell. Everyone greets me like they do everyone else. But I notice a new scent among the guild. I follow the scent until I reach Gramp's office. I open the door to find a blonde beauty talking to Mirajane. "Who are you?" I question the blonde. "I can ask the same question to you." She says. "I'm Natsu, a dragon slayer." Her eyes widen at my introduction and she immediately smiles. "I'm Lucy, a fellow dragon slayer." My eyes widen and my jaw hits the floor. "FIGHT ME!" I challenge. "Why not?" She says, obviously bored. We run outside and get into our battle stances. "Ready?' We question at the same time. "GO!" My fist ignites and I charge at her, but she barely flinches. She then whispers something that surprises me. "Dragon Force." She whispers. All of a sudden a bright light appears, blinding me. When I gain my sight back, I stop in my tracks. Instead of blonde hair, she had long dark red hair and she had red dragon wings on her shoulder blades. Two horns grew out of her head and curled, much like a mountain goats'. Scales marked her face and on her neck. Fire. Was that her element? "I am an elemental dragon slayer." She says, answering my question. Before I could speak again, a hard fist collides with my face. "Fuck!" I yell, infuriated that I got distracted. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lucy screams. And before I could realize it, I was lying on the ground. "Are you OK?" She says, worry written all over her face. "Well Shit. You sure can hit!" I say jokingly. She laughs, and I blush. "She looks cute when she laughs..." I think to myself. "Come on" she says "I know you can do better than that!" I grunt and stand up again, hearing the cheering of my guild mates as I stand. "Let's do this!" I say. Boy, do I sound cocky!

**Lucy's POV**

Ok, so he's a bit stronger than I anticipated. But still not strong enough to trust. When we stop fighting, we're both panting and low on magic. "Damn new girl, you can hit!" Natsu exclaims, a wide grin on his face. "So can you!" I say back, still trying to catch my breath. Once we're done panting like dogs, we go inside the guild to grab a drink. "Hehehe, I already have a pairing for those two!" Mirajane says. I blush madly and so does Natsu. Sometimes I wish I didn't have dragon hearing. "So, why did you look surprised when I introduced myself?" Natsu suddenly questions, making me snap back from my thoughts. "My dragon, Amir, told me to look for other dragon slayers. When she vanished, I thought I was the last one." I reply, fighting off tears when I mention Amir. "So did my dragon, Igneel! Natsu whisper shouts. 'Hmm... so both of the dragons said the same thing? That has to mean something.' I think to myself. I must have made weird faces, because Natsu was on the ground, laughing his ass off. "What?" I say, anxious to know what was so funny. "You make weird faces when you laugh." Natsu giggles. I roll my eyes and take a sip out of my strawberry milkshake. "Oi! Flame brain! Get your ass over here!" Someone yells in the guild. "Shut up ice for brains!" Natsu yells back. Then a raven haired teen walks up to us and puts Natsu in a headlock. "What you call me?" He questions angrily. Then he let's him go and stares at me. No and I'm serious. He full out fucking glares at me. And what he said makes me want to punch him In the face. "New girl." He says plainly. A dark aura swirls around Natsu. "Her. Name. Is. Lucy." He says between clenched teeth. I swear I saw the teen shudder, but It may be my imagination. But the teen just walks away, leaving us alone. "Who was that?" I question. "Gray. But you can call him ice fuck if you want to." He says with a smile. I laugh, not minding the stares people gave me. "Hi there!" A girl says behind me. I turn around to find a short blue haired teen. "I'm Levy, but you can call me Lev-chan." She states. I smile and so does she. "My name is Lucy. You can call me Lu-chan if you want." I say back. "Er, Lucy?" Natsu questions. I turn to look at him. "We have our first job!" He cheers, making me face palm. "Why are you so excited?" I question. But he stays quiet and beckons me to follow. I say goodbye to Levy and walk with him, not prepared for what awaits at the job.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did!)**

**Natsu's POV**

I kind of regret bringing her with me. All she does is talk, talk, talk. 'Can she PLEASE be quiet for like, a minute?' I think to myself. "So can you tell me why I'm hiking a fucking mountain?" She says. "Nope." I reply, finding it hilarious that I'm refusing to answer her. "Ok... next question. Why was Gray rude to me?" She questions. "He doesn't like new girls." I answer in a tone that means I don't want to talk about it. "What happened?" She asks. I then snapped. "Oh my god! Can you shut up for one fucking second?" I yell at her. She shuts her mouth and keeps quiet. I instantly feel horrible. I glance at her, and my eyes widen. I had made her cry. Dammit! Why do I always fuck things up!

**Lucy's POV**

Wow… I didn't think I was talking so much. But he could have asked politely to stop talking! But the thing that confuses me is why I'm crying. Oh well, he's just a jerk. But the silence is killing me. 'Should I speak? No... He said to be quiet….' I think to myself. Then Natsu stops. "Are we-"I clamp my mouth shut with my hand. 'Shit! I spoke!' I thought. I look at him and a wave of surprise washes over me. His eyes are filled with regret and a bit of sadness. Why is he sorry? Does he regret what he said? No it couldn't be that… he had so much hatred in his voice when he said it. Fresh tears threatened to fall again. No! I won't cry again! Nor speak! Amir said to keep close to other dragon slayers, so I'll stay close to Natsu. Even if I can't talk to him.

**Natsu's POV**

'I'm so sorry, Luce!' I think to myself. Wait, did I just call her Luce? Oh well, I like It! Anyway, back to the mission!

"Yeah, we're here." I reply in a bored tone, trying not to show my regret to her. I saw her nod her head and I continued. "Some villagers reported a dragon sighting on this mountain. If it's one of our dragons, we can question them on why they left. If not, we're probably going to have to fight it. That's the plan." I say. After a minute of pure silence, we continue to walk. I was about to apologize, when a loud roar came to our ears. "Here we go…" I mutter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Lucy's POV**

"Look at its scales." Natsu commands, "If it's your dragon, call it by its name." When he finishes, I look at the dragon below. The dragon was on a crevice below us; probably looking for food. 'Amir has white scales, the color of fresh snow.' I remind myself. I look at the dragon and I almost faint. White scales. It has white scales! I stumble down the mountain to have a better look at the dragon. 'Wait. That's not her smell! Oh shit….' I think to myself as I stop in front of the dragon. It glares at me, waiting until I leave. But thanks to my stupid fear, my legs stay put. It snarls and lunges towards me. Shit! I have to do something! "Dragon Force!" I scream. My hair turns as white as snow and white wings grow out of my shoulder blades. Silver horns curl on the side of my head and I can feel ice freeze my blood. I am in my ice element. I charge at the dragon, freezing my hand into a sword. "Ice Dragon's-"A scream interrupts me. "Don't hurt Grandine!" A girl screams. A blue haired girl then pops up out of nowhere. "Who are you?" I ask. "I'm Wendy! A dragon slayer!" She answers. 'Another one?! Boy, am I lucky! Are you proud of me now Amir?' I think to myself. Icy tears fall from my eyes as I remember a memory.

_ "Amir! Amir! Look! I made a ice castle! Are you proud of me?" I scream. "Amir?" I question. Amir was lying in the snow, as silent as a mouse. 'Is she…' Amir then stirs and opens her eyes. "Amir?" I question. "Lucy, dear, I need to ask you a favor." She says. "Sure!" I say cheerfully. "I want you to leave me for the winter." She says slowly. "Why?" I question sadly. Amir's pretty blue eyes started to glaze. "Because I'm sick, and I don't want you to catch it too." She states. "Oh." I say sadly. "Okay." "That's my girl! Now, If you walk north, you'll see a village. I want you to stay there for the rest of the winter, okay?" She questions. "Yeah! I'll see you in the spring!" I scream as I run north. "I'll see you soon, dear!" She calls back. _

_**One Month Later**_

_ "Amir?" I call out. 'Strange, she said to meet here…' I think to myself. "AMIR!" I call louder. Nothing. "A-Amir?" I call softly. Teardrops drop on the grass as I walk around. A lacrima was wedged between two trees. I pick it up and listen to it. "Lucy, when you listen to this, I'll be gone. Don't worry! I'm safe! But I know you'll be safe because you're strong. I love you!" After that sentence, the lacrima stops. I chuck it as hard as I can into the tree, shattering it to pieces. "WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! COME BACK AMIR! PLEASE! Please…" I whimper softly._

"Are you alright?" Wendy questions. I sob in Wendy's arms, not giving a shit if she minded. "It's okay…" She comforts. I sniff and calm down instantly. My eyelids start to get heavy, so I close them. "It's okay, you can rest now." Wendy says. 'Where is Natsu?' I question before I fall asleep.

**Wendy's POV**

"Grandine, why was she crying?" I ask my dragon. I asked her because she can see into other people's past. "Her dragon disappeared." She replies. "Her dragon was sick, so she left to get away from her. I think she had a flashback." "Poor lady." I say, on the verge of tears. I look at her sleeping form for another minute. "Hey! What did you do to her?" A boy yells. "What?" I say back. "Don't act dumb with me! I see my partner lying behind you!" He yells. "She was crying, but you didn't comfort her so I comforted her for you! What a horrible partner you are!" I yell back. "She was crying?" He questions softly. He walks past me and plops down beside the sleeping girl. He then lies next to the girl and embraces her, warming her with fire. Wait. FIRE? "Oh my god! You're going to burn her!" I yell at him. "If you haven't realized it yet, we're both dragon slayers. She's an elemental dragon slayer, so she doesn't get burned." He says. Grandine stiffens when he says elemental dragon slayer. "She's in danger then." Grandine says. We both stare at Grandine like she has three heads. "Her dragon forced her to leave because she was an elemental dragon. She left for her protection." Grandine answers. "Was her dragon's name Amir?" Grandine questions the boy. "Yeah, why?" He says. "Oh god, so it is true." Grandine says to herself. "What are your names?" I ask politely. "I'm Natsu, and she's Lucy." Natsu answers. "Well, you two should get some sleep. We'll wake you up in the morning." I suggest. "Okay." He says. When I hear his breathing slowing, I walk to Grandine's side. 'Hmm… I wonder why Grandine was so surprised when Lucy's dragon was named Amir.' I think to myself. Oh well. I'll think about it in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Lucy's POV**

'I wonder if Natsu's okay…' I think to myself. I open my eyes to see pink. PINK. "What the?" I say quietly. Then it pieces together. Natsu is hugging me in his sleep. A blush spreads across my face when I twist my body to see him. 'He looks so peaceful.' I think to myself. But the peace always ends. He starts to stir. 'Aw, I wanted to see him like that longer!' I complain in my mind. He murmurs something I couldn't really catch. Lisanna? Lasagna? Oh well! He then shoots up and WHACK! He head butts me in the nose. He opens his eyes and sees me howling in pain. "Luce! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He says in worry. "I'm fine... I think." I reply to him. 'I think I have a bloody nose!' I think to myself. I check my fingers and surely enough, blood appears. "Shit! I made you bleed!" Natsu exclaims. He scrambles outside, screaming "Wendy!" I start giggling at his childish act. "Can you shut up for a fucking second?" Grandine yells. That's it! I'm done! I howl in laughter. 'Idiot!' I think to myself.

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy is laughing! I made her laugh! I look at her rolling on the ground in laughter. She's going to pass out if she doesn't get air! I start laughing with her and, because of Luce, everyone's laughing their asses off. "Who knew a mission would be so fun!" Lucy exclaims with a smile on her face. "A mission?" Wendy questions. "Yeah! We accepted a mission to investigate this mountain because of dragon sightings. I was pretty excited, because I'm looking for my dragon." I explain to Wendy. "Say, are you guys part of a guild?" Wendy questions. "Yep!" We reply at the same time. But all of a sudden, Lucy bursts into fits of coughs. "Follow me Lucy." Grandine replies sternly. Lucy only nods and follows the white dragon, still coughing. 'What happened? One moment she was laughing, and the next she's coughing!' I think frantically. I look at Wendy and surprise washes over me. Wendy is crying. "What?" I question, worry laced in my voice. "She has the same illness…. as her dragon Amir." Wendy whimpers. "Oh no." I say.

**Lucy's POV**

What's happening? My magic is being drained every second! "Don't worry." Grandine states, but I know she's freaking out too. "It turns out you have the same illness as your dragon." Grandine says. Fear eats away at my heart. Will I die? Will I live? Those were my two questions that lingered in my brain. "Trust me. I won't let you die. I promised Amir." Grandine says sternly. 'She knew Amir?' I question in my mind. "Yes. She was my best friend. When I heard she'd vanished, my heart broke. But, little Wendy helped me get my life back in track." "It's not fair." I whimper. "Everyone has their dragons except Natsu and I!" I couldn't help it. I cried. Grandine just stood there. "You're not the only one struggling. Amir had lots of friends. We all question what happened to her. Plus, we all thought about you. We knew she had a dragon slayer and we were heartbroken, for you and Amir. So stop crying! Amir wouldn't of wanted this." Grandine pleads, sorrow in her voice. "Okay." I say.

**2 Minutes Later**

** "**I found a solution!" Grandine cheers. "You have to use Dragon Form!" Wait. She just asked me to do the hardest freaking thing in magic history, didn't she? Crap! "I don't know if I can do it!" I blurt out. Grandine chuckles and spreads her wings. "We won't know if we don't try!" She exclaims. Her wings beat and she's soon in the air, soaring above me. "Try to catch me!" She yells. I can't believe I'm doing this. "DRAGON FORM!" I scream. Magic swirls around me. 'C'mon…. I can do this!' I encourage myself. I am stronger. I am majestic as fuck. I am a dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Grandine's POV**

'I hope that child can do Dragon Form.' I think worryingly. "DRAGON FORM!" Lucy screams. Magic energy swirled around her and I smiled in success. I fulfilled Amir's wish.

_"I want you to take care of Lucy for me." Amir says. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes revealed it all. She was really worried for her young dragon slayer. "Why me? Why not Igneel?" I question. "Because she has the illness, too." She states. 'Oh no..' I think to myself. "You know I can't promise that. It's a real risk, I mean look what happened to Shar and Lok! They tried raising elemental dragon slayers, but they died!" I yell at her. "I know." She murmurs. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take." I immediately calm down at her soft voice. "You love her that much?" I question. She nods, hope welling in her eyes. "Then no. If you love her, let her go. She can live perfectly fine on her own." I say, not meaning to be rude. Disbelief washes over Amir's face. Tears fall freely down her white face, making her blue eyes a light grey. "I can't believe you! I-I hate you!" She screams and flies away, leaving me to watch her go. I just screwed up, didn't I?_

When the clouds part, a dragon appears below. Her scales are a yellowish brown, with brown inner wings. (You know, the webbed part of the wings? Yeah, that's it.) She stumbles to her feet and spreads her wings, preparing to fly. I chuckle and fly down. "I'm proud. You really are a good dragon slayer." I say, allowing surprise and pride in my voice. She opens her brown eyes and smiles at me with the widest smile I've seen in my life. "So am I cured?" She questions. "Maybe. Maybe not. Time will tell." I say. She hums in response and glances at her wings. "How am I going to fly in these? They're too thin!" She exclaims. I open my wings and beckon her to do the same. Then I run towards the cliff and jump. I flap my wings and look behind me. She's doing it too. She runs off the cliff and flaps her brown wings. "Wow! I'm flying!" She says, overjoyed.

**Natsu's POV**

Did I just hear Dragon Force? Well, that would explain the magic energy a minute ago. I wonder if Lucy's okay. ROAR! I jumped and so did Wendy. 'That scent….' I think to myself. ROAR! There it is again! We look in the sky and we flip out. Two dragons are coming this way. One's familiar, yet one's unfamiliar. "Guys!" The strange dragon screams. She tries to land, but failed miserably. CRASH! "Ow… Why didn't you tell me how to land!" She yells at Grandine. "Where's Lucy!" I yell at Grandine. "She's right here you dolt!" Grandine yells, pointing to the strange dragon. "You changed her to a dragon?!" I scream. "You are really stupid. I used Dragon Force!" Lucy exclaims. WHAT THE FUCK!? "How…" I whisper. "I don't know. I just felt like living, I guess." Lucy shrugs. "Say, can Wendy stay with us? We need to stick together after all." I say. "Hmm… I guess. She can join your guild. I'll contact Charles and she'll be at the guild in no time." Grandine says. Yes! We have 3 dragon slayers now! "Wait. When will you change back, Lucy?" I ask her. "I have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Lucy's POV**

After the dragon dilemma, we return to the guild. "Lu-Chan!" Levy screams. "Lev-Chan!" I yell back. We hug a tight hug, and when we separate, our eyes are glazing over. "I haven't seen you in, like, FOREVER!" Levy screams dramatically. "Uh, it's only been two days…" I say, already confused. "Uh, it's been a month." Levy says. "WHAT!" Me and Natsu scream. Giggles surround the guild. "Just kidding!" Levy says, out of breath from laughing so hard. I start to laugh, and I think something. 'I haven't laughed like this in so long. It feels good!'

**Natsu's POV**

** '**Lucy looks cute when she laughs.' I think to myself. "NATSUUUUU!" A high pitch screams. Could that be? "HAPPY!" I yell back. Once the blue furred cat is in sight, I hug him to death. "I missed you! It's been a month! A FREAKING MONTH!" I say cheerfully. "AYE!" He chirps happily. "Who is this Natsu?" Lucy questions. "This is Happy, my Exceed!" I say. Her eyes suddenly water and she looks out the window. "My Exceed died." She explains. "Her name was Rose. She was murdered right in front of me." Holy mother of god… she has been through a lot! "What did she look like?" I question. "She was a light red, with green eyes. She was my very best friend. She stood beside me for so long." She mourns. 'Oh, poor Luce…' I think to myself. "I have to get some air." She says while walking away. "Great job, fire face." Gray snorts. "SHUT UP FIRE FUCK!" I scream. "OH, YOU WANT TO GO? LET'S GO!" Gray shouts. Before I could through a punch, though, a scream rings outside. One thing is in my mind. Lucy. I bolt outside, expecting to see the blonde beauty. Instead, I only see the town. "LUCY!" I scream worriedly. Nothing. Oh shit… where is she?

**Lucy's POV**

The last thing I remember is standing outside, trying to calm down. Then a pair of bulky arms wrap around my waist and I scream. Then, blackness. He must have knocked me out… but where am I? "Well, princess. Looks like you woke up." A voice says. "Who are you? What do you want?" I question. "Well, I'm Gajeel. And I want to know where the dragons are. So are you going to tell me, or are you going to be stubborn?" He answers. "Why the hell would I know?! I've been looking for mine for years!" I spat. He growls and emerges from the shadows. His long, spiky hair and red eyes seem familiar. "Recognize me? Well, I recognize your little Rose. She was very pretty you know. Well, before I slit her throat." He smirks. I growl the loudest growl I could manage. "You don't intimidate me, Lucy. So cut the act, and tell me! WHERE ARE THE DRAGONS?" He screams. "I DON'T KNOW! DO YOU THINK I'D BE IN FREAKING MAGNOLIA IF I HAD MY DRAGON?" I yell back. "Shut up." He says. "Well you wanted me to speak, so I did. Metalicana is dead. Face it!" I retort. "I said SHUT UP!" He screams, and before I know it, a iron fist collides with my stomach. "Tch. You've gotten soft, Gajeel. You used to be as painful as a fucking bullet. We also used to be friends." I murmur. "The past is in the past. You'll never be my friend." He says. "Good. I don't want a friend that kills things that can't defend themselves." I retort sourly. "Watch your manners, Lucy. You don't want to feel a bullet, do you?" Gajeel questions with a wide smirk. I laugh a soft laugh and say a quick sorry. "No I don't." I say. A few questions later, I'm left alone. 'Poor Gajeel. His loss has made him crazy.' I think. With a grunt, I slide onto the floor. I guess I'll sleep like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Natsu's POV**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I scream, petrified for my partner. No one answers. So I do the only thing I can do; growl in frustration. "Dude, calm down. You are over reacting. I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself." Gray says. His words soothed me, but not enough to stop worrying about her. "Can't you smell her out?" Gray bickers. "Oh yeah." I say dumbly. Then the guild gets dark, and the lacrima turns on. A dark room shows up, matching the setting in the guild. "Hahaha. Are you looking for your guild mate? Well, I have her. If she doesn't tell me where the dragons are located, you won't see her at all. Unless, Natsu wants to tell me." The voice says. He sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. "Gajeel! Leave him out of this!" A weak voice whispers. "Lucy." I murmur. "Dammit! They weren't supposed to know who I was! Y-You bitch!" Gajeel screams. And then she screams in pain. And he laughs. That bastard laughs at pain. "You…." I say in a dark voice. "Oh! There's pinky! How are ya? Are you enjoying this? 'Cause I am!" Gajeel says jokingly. A pained moan was in the background. "You better not lay another finger on her, or I will end you. You hear me? END YOU!" I scream at the lacrima. "Natsu, calm down. I'm okay. You don't have to kill him. Jesus." Lucy says in the background. I start to tear up in relief. "Tch. Don't be serious when you say that. It sounds like we are friends or something." Gajeel says before turning off the lacrima. "That bastard.." Gray says between clenched teeth. "He doesn't deserve to live!" Levy screams. "I agree." I say, flames licking my face as I growl. Oh he's so dead.

**Lucy's POV**

Poor Natsu. He must be worried sick! But I can't get soft. Nor can I tell Gajeel that his dragon's dead. I saw it with my own eyes. He'll either yell at me, calling me a liar and what not, or kill me, which I don't want. "I'll ask you one last time. WHERE. IS. HE?" Gajeel questions. "He's dead. I saw it with my own two eyes. He was killed by the same people that are killing off the Elemental Dragons. So, either fight with me to kill them all, or you can never get revenge for your dragon. You choose." I say. His bafflement surprised me the most. "He's dead?" He questions softly. "Yes. Can I go now? That sword to my stomach is starting to bleed through the bandages." I say smartly. "No. He's not dead. You-Your lying!" He screams. Before he could punch me, a flame dances across my vision. Oh right! I can use Dragon Form! "DRAGON FORM!" I scream. "W-WHAT?!" He yells. My power increases, and I let out a deafening roar. Oh, shit's about to go down. I charge at him, giving it all I got. "Element Dragon Roar!" I scream. And in a flash, he's down. I quickly run out and look at my surroundings. I have no clue where I am. This is going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note **

Hi guys and gals! Well, I'm here to say that there will be another story coming in the future. So I may take longer to upload Dragon's Tears. But I WILL NOT stop the story. Ok? Ok! Back to the story!

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did!)**

**Gajeel's POV**

How the hell does she know Dragon Form?! Oh well, I guess I'll have to catch her. You think you're the only one that knows Dragon Form? Oh, you're dead wrong. You are screwed Lucy. "Dragon Form!" I shout. Gray scales replace my rough skin and my back now holds a pair of wings. I roar and track her scent, hoping that she didn't set off yet. Then the color yellow catches my eye. "Oh, I got you now!" I smirk with glee. The dragon flips around and snarls. I growl back and prepare for a fight. And the dragon mirrors me. "If I win, you die. You know that right?" Lucy questions. "Of course I fucking know that! But if I win, you will never see the light of day again." I remark. She snarls again and lunges towards me. So, I charge back at her. I slash my claws near her face and smile as a cry of pain fills my ears. I look and see blood drip down her face. She charges at me again, and tail whips me in the side. Ow! She has fricking thorns on her tail! I check my side and surely enough, there's a gash. Great, we're both injured. I growl and bite her throat, making sure not to kill her. Her eyes turn duller every second. She whimpers and closes her eyes. I set her down and lick my lips. Her blood tastes really good! "You really are an idiot, Gajeel. You really thought I'd go down that easily?" Lucy snaps. She stumbles to her feet. "Elemental Dragon's Roar!" She screams. A bright light flashes in my face and pain spreads all over my body. "You bitch…." I growl. I lunge and pin her to the ground. I bite her throat again, and hope that she won't bleed out. Her eyes widen and she makes a gurgling sound. I smash her head against the ground until she's unconscious. I look at my claws and lick my lips. 'I'm turning into a monster. She was my friend once!' I think to myself. But then a new smell appears. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" A familiar voice yells. I turn and surprise lingers on my face for a second. "Oh, what a surprise. Do you want me to hurt you too, Natsu Dragneel?" I smirk.

**Natsu's POV**

'He's a monster!' I think to myself. I look over to Lucy and I nearly gag. Blood was pooling around her neck, and her muzzle was coated with red. Jesus, did she fight him? If she lost, that means I have no chance against him! "N-Natsu." A raspy voice calls. I glance at Lucy, who is struggling to stand. "You need to go in Dragon Form." She states. "But I can't!" I whine. "If I can, you can. I'm going to give you all my magic power. Use it wisely." New magic surges swirls inside my veins, making me yelp in surprise. I look at Luce, who's unconscious. "Tch. Why did she give it to you?" Gajeel questions. "Jealous, Gajeel?" I joke. "Dragon Form!" I yell, hoping it works. Red scales appear on my skin and giant wings sprout out of my back. "Holy shit." I whisper. "I did it!" I glance at Gajeel, who has no expression. "Whoopdie fucking do." Gajeel says sarcastically. I roar the loudest roar I've done and charge at the dragon in front of me. "Elemental Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" I shout. And In a heartbeat, Gajeel's down. I bound back to Lucy and pick her up, hoping I wasn't too late.

**I KNOW! THE FIGHT SUCKED! I SUCK AT THOSE! DON'T FREAKING JUDGE! JEEZ!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Natsu's POV**

'She hasn't woken yet. I wonder if she'll ever wake up at this rate.' I think. Mira says that she'd lost a lot of blood, and that she could pass at any moment. Also, the once crazy and energetic guild is now cold and depressing. "It seems that the whole guild is suffering." Master grumbles. "Aren't you worried?" I question. "Of course I'm worried! But I think she'll get through it." Master exclaims. "I wonder why she's so angry towards Gajeel." I wonder aloud.

**An Hour Later **

** "***Sigh* I wish you'd wake up already." I say tiredly. I peer out the window of the infirmary. The darkened sky threatens to rain. 'Don't rain! Rain usually appears when people die!' I think frantically. But the sky did it anyway. Drip Drop! The raindrops patter against the window. I glance at the sleeping blonde, estimating when she'll wake. "Natsu? You're still here?" A feminine voice questions. "Yep! I'll be the first to see her wake up!" I exclaim. Wendy pops into my vision and I smile. She just joined, and already people are respecting her as the healer. "By the way, I love it here in Fairy Tail! Thank you for letting me join!" Wendy says. She takes a seat next to Luce and kisses her forehead. "Good Night." She whispers. When she closes the door, I scoot the chair closer to the bed. "Luce, please wake up. We still have to find our dragons." I say sadly. My teardrops splatter on Lucy's arm. I reach to wipe the tears off, when a beeping sound blares in my ear. My eyes widen and I slowly look over to the noise. But I already know that sound. "NO!" I scream desperately. But it was too late. My Luce was gone.

**Wendy's POV **

I walked outside to hear the peaceful nature. But what I heard was way worse. The beep could be heard across the yard. "NO!" A scream cried. "Crap!" I whisper as I fly up the stairs. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked. (You see what I'm doing right? No? Well, his name starts with a L.) When I open the infirmary door, two people are there instead of one. "Move." The man says. We do what we are told and watch in awe as he shocks Lucy back to life. A gasp could be heard across the room. Our Lucy was alive, and we thank that man that made that happen.

**Laxus's POV**

I don't know why the guild is making such a fuss. It's just a girl. But I do what I can. When I shock her back to life, I sense a powerful magic return. Her brown eyes flash open, turning yellow for a split second before returning back to normal. 'That wasn't normal.' I think to myself. "She's an elemental dragon slayer. Her magic reacted to yours." Natsu answers. "Oh." I reply. "Um… Who are you?" The little girl questions. "The name is Laxus. Well, I'm off. I have an S-Class to do." I say. Then I teleport away from the guild, still thinking about that girl I just saved.

**Ok! We are doing a countdown! The new story will be published on Halloween! 4 MORE DAYS! I'M EXCITED, ARE YOU? See ya! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Lucy's POV**

** '**Who was that?' I question to myself. "Laxus…" Natsu whispers. "I'm sorry, but who was that?" I question. "His name is Laxus. He's the lightning dragon slayer." Wendy answers. "He saved my life. Will I see him again?" I question to Natsu. "Probably not. He was on an S-Class mission, so you won't see him in a month or two." Natsu answers. Before I could talk again, Natsu embraces me. "I thought I lost you." He murmurs in my hair. "When I saw you lying there…" He couldn't go on. Tears fell on my shoulder. 'I don't know what to do! Should I comfort him, or should I not?' I think frantically. I bring up my arms and hug him back, whispering comfort words. When I look around, Wendy is nowhere to be found. 'That smart little girl. She knows that I'll kill her if she says anything, so she left.' I think to myself. Then Natsu does something he'll regret later. He tosses me onto the bed and sits on top of me. Before I could protest, he curls his fingers and tickles me on my stomach. I burst into laughter, not caring how loud I am. "Natsu! S-stop it!" I say between laughs. "Nope! You scared me to death, so I get to do whatever I want with you for the rest of the week!" He exclaims. 'Oh no….' I think to myself.

**Natsu's POV**

That sounded really weird, but oh well! I continue to tickle her until the sun peeked over the horizon. Before we could even realize it, we were starting to drift off to sleep.

**In the Morning….No one's POV **

"Aw…. They look adorable!" Mirajane exclaims as she watches the two teens snuggle in their sleep. "I agree. But we shouldn't say this to them. I can use this against Lucy-Chan!" Levy exclaims loudly. "Shhh! You're going to wake them!" Mirajane exclaims. "Too late, Mira." Natsu grumbles sleepily. "YOU SAW NOTHING!" Mirajane and Levy scream at once. They bolt out the door, screaming that until they reached the guild doors. "They are so fucking LOUD!" Lucy screams out the window. "SORRY!" They scream back. Lucy starts to giggle and Natsu is trying to restrain his laughter. Life at the guild was good.

**Gajeel POV**

That bastard… that hurt! Oh well… I see a dragon. I'll question it, and I'll find you, Metalicana! "Hey! Dragon! Come here!" I scream. She turns around, and her blue eyes burn into my soul. "What do you want? I'm looking for someone." The dragon snaps. "Do I give a fuck? No. I'm looking for a dragon named Metalicana, seen him?" I question. "He's dead." She says bluntly. "W-what? You're joking! Please, tell me you're joking!" I say frantically. "Nope. He died in front of my eyes." The dragon says. "Who are you looking for?" I question. "A girl your age. Her name is Lucy." She says. My red eyes widen. "Don't tell me… you're Amir?!" I ask. "The one and only!" She says back. "She's in Fairy Tail. I'll come with you." I offer. "Thank you Gajeel." Amir says. "How do you know my name?" I question. "When you asked for Metalicana. I knew it was you." She answers. "Anyway, let's go. I want to see Lucy again." Amir says excitedly. I climb on her back, and soon enough, we're airborne. "DON'T WORRY LUCY! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" She roars.

**OMG. AMIR IS BACK! Anyway… 3 more days till the new story! I'm pretty psyched! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Lucy's POV**

"Did you hear something?" I whisper to Wendy. "Yeah. Let's go this way, towards the noise." Wendy whispers back. "Jeez, all this for a freaking book." I say crossly. "I know, right?" Wendy replies. As we crawl over the ruins of the dragon temple, we look for clues on why some of the dragons disappeared. 'This stupid mission is going to be the end of me.' I think to myself as I lift rubble to search for the book. "What was the book called again?" Wendy calls. "E.N.D, I think!" I answer.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"Found it!" I yell. "Good! Now get it and we'll be out of here!" Wendy shouts. "I don't think you should touch that, girly." A mysterious voice murmurs in my ear. I stiffen and the hair on the back of my neck starts to rise. "Give me the book, and I'll let you live." The voice continues. "Lucy! Are you okay over there?" Wendy yells. "Tell her, and you won't see tomorrow." The voice demands. I make a small whimper and do as he asks. "Now, give me the book." I start to move my arms, but I stop myself. "No. I won't give it to you. Not until you tell me what you need it for." I say daringly. "For Zeref's revival, now give me the fucking book!" He snarls. "Tch. Zeref will kill you where you stand if you revive him." I say smartly. "Yo! Luce! You guys were taking forever-" Natsu stops mid-sentence. "Who are you?" Natsu growls.

**Natsu's POV**

There's Luce! "Yo! Luce! You guys were taking forever-" I stop. There's a guy standing behind her, dressed in black. "Who are you?" I growl. 'Who is this guy, and why does Luce have a scared expression?' I think to myself. "Just another explorer." He answers. "Well, go, before I go hostile." I threaten. "Very well, I'll leave." He says while walking away from the ruins. Once I'm sure he's gone, I turn to Lucy. "Who was he really?" I question Lucy. "He wanted this book to revive Zeref. We need to get back to the guild. Now." She replies. "OK…" I say with a confused look in my eyes. "I'll explain on the way." She sighs. "Wendy! Come on! We're leaving!" Lucy yells. "Coming!" Wendy replies.

**Back at the Guild…**

"Master, may we come in?" Lucy questions. "Yes." Once we step inside, Lucy shuts the door behind us. "Master, it's about this book." Lucy says. "Hmm? Why are you questioning me about a book?" Master asks. "It's apparently involved with Zeref." Lucy says quickly. Gramps' eyes widen, and he put on his serious expression. "Burn that book." Gramps says strictly. "I've already tried." I say. "It's indestructible." Silence embraced all four of us as we stood there. "Give it to me." Gramps demands. Lucy hands him the book and starts to walk away. She beckons us to follow, and we do what we're told. 'Things have began to get really confusing.' I think to myself.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! It was supposed to be very descriptive, though. Anyway, TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL THE NEW STORY! YAY! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**(Warning. Some inappropriate stuff ahead!)**

**Lucy's POV**

'Boy, I need a shower.' I think to myself. "Oi, Wendy. Follow me." I say kindly. One look at Natsu, and he's off fighting with Gray about who knows what. "What do need, Lucy?" Wendy asks. "I feel like crap, so I'm going to take a shower in the local bath. Do you want to come with me?" I question. "Sorry, I can't. I have to spend time with Charles." Wendy says sorrowfully. "It's okay! Don't worry about it!" I say. When she's walking away, I frown. 'Who else could I invite?' I think to myself. "Oh! Levy!" I whisper to myself. "Lev-Chan! Come here!" I shout. "Yeah? What did you need, Lu-Chan?" She questions. "Do you want to come with me to the local bath?" I ask. "Sure!" She replies happily. We walk outside the guild, taking a deep breath. "They sure are loud…" I murmur. "Ah, I know. Well, it's great to be outside. I was stuck in the guild all day." Levy murmured back. I smile and talk about boy troubles.

**Time Skip!**

"And I like him, but he's a gangster!" Levy finished. "Oh? We're here!" I say cheerfully. We walk in and head towards the girls' bath. When we enter, we notice that we're the only ones here. 'Oh well…' I think to myself. I take of my shirt, and Levy does the same. "I wish I had your breast size…" Levy whines. "Awe. I like you the way you are!" I exclaim. "Thanks Lu-Chan! You're the best!" She says cheerfully. We take of our pants and dip our feet in the water. So warm! We plop in the bath, and forget about our problems. "Um, Lu-Chan? We forgot the towels." Levy says, panic building in her eyes. "Chill out! I'll get them!" I say, feeling heroic. "Thanks Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaims. I step out of the bath, little rivers rolling down my body. I transform into a shadow and travel through the walls, traveling through the floor like a swimming pool. I spot the towels and grab them, heading back to the girls' bath. "Here Lev." I say, tossing her a towel. "That was fast." She says while catching it. I smile and wrap the towel around my body. I reach towards my clothes and notice something. The clothes aren't there. "Shit…" I murmur. "What?" Levy says. "Our clothes… are gone." I say breathlessly. "WHAT?!" Levy yells. Giggles could be heard above us and I look up. "Oh you are so fucking dead." I say blankly.

**Natsu's POV**

When I heard that Luce was going to the bath, I jumped for joy. "Oh, I have the perfect plan." I say darkly. I sneak into the bath, and climb the beams. I look over, and I had to turn away before my nose started bleeding. Lucy and Levy were both in the bath, cleansing their bodies. "Um, Lu-Chan? We forgot the towels." Levy exclaims. I nearly give up my cover as I laugh. "Chill out! I'll get them!" Lucy says heroically. She steps out and I stare. 'Whoa…' I think to myself, blushing like crazy. She transforms into a shadow, and I take my chance. I step down and take their clothes. I jump back up, just in time to see Lucy come back with two towels in her hand. "Here Lev." Lucy says. "That was fast." Levy exclaims. I snicker as Lucy reaches towards the place where her clothes used to be. "Shit…" Lucy murmurs. "What?" Levy questions. "Our clothes… are gone." She says, out of breath. "WHAT?!" Levy screams. I can't stand it! I giggle, hoping Lucy doesn't hear. To my dismay, she looks straight at me. "Oh you are so fucking dead." Lucy says blankly. I gulp and prepare for the worst. "Give us our clothes." Lucy demands. "Come and get them!" I say, all fear washing away. "Y-you…" She stammers, blushing like crazy. Before I know it, the beam I was sitting on explodes. "Ahhh!" I scream. Lucy starts laughing like crazy. "Oh my god! That's a freaking four foot drop, yet you scream anyway!" Lucy says between laughter. I look at Levy, and surely enough, she's laughing too. "S-shut up." I stammer. Great, now I'm the one stammering! "Well, at least I have clothes on!" I retort. They look down, and their faces turn red again. "Natsu!" Lucy yells as she charges at me. 'Oh, fuck me…' I think to myself.

**ONE MORE DAY UNTIL NEW STORY! WHOOP WHOOP!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Lucy's POV**

Today was a pretty calm day. Casual conversations ring out through the guild, and forks scraping plates come to people's ears. Do you know why everyone was so calm? Because Natsu and Gray were on a job with a girl, named Erza. 'Who the hell is she?' I ask myself. "Who is she, Lev-Chan?" I ask. "Oh, she's Erza." Levy replies. "I know that, but WHO is she? As in who is she to them? They were terrified when she showed up." I say. "Oh, she's an S-Class. And she is a monster." Levy says with a shudder. 'She must have done something horrible!' I think to myself. "She's a monster?" I question. "Yeah. She's so strong, she can kick down two mountains. "Levy says, shrinking in fear. "She's that strong?" I ask. "Yes." Levy whispers. "Well, it's kind of boring here, so do you want to go on a mission?" I invite. "Sure! There's a mission available for us!" Levy says excitedly. "Yes!" I cheer. We skip to the mission board and rip off a mission.

_Monster Found In Woods! Please, help us exterminate the beast!_

_Reward: 500,000 jewel_

_Found At: Flaming Forest_

"Huh, the mission looks old." Levy exclaims. "Maybe it's old paper?" I suggest. "Oh well. Let's go!" Levy screams. We bolt out the door, forgetting to look at the top of the mission that read, "S-Class Only."

**Natsu's POV**

'I wish I was with Luce.' I think sadly. "C'mon boys. This monster in Flame Forest is terrorizing the villagers." Erza yells. "Y-yes ma'am!" Gray and I say fearfully. "Why couldn't we bring Lucy?" Gray questions. 'Oh, you're finding interest in her, too?' I think jealously. "Because she looks weak. I don't want her to get hurt." Erza says. "Rude, much?" I murmur. "What?" Erza says scarily. "N-nothing!" I stammer. "Good."

**Two Minutes Later…**

"This monster did this?" Erza says breathlessly. Burnt trees and ice pieces scatter the forest floor. A roar rings out across the forest. "Dragon Form." I say. When I feel my red scales and giant wings form, I fly up towards the roar. A golden dragon and a blue-haired girl were sighted below. 'No way…' I think to myself. "Solid Script: Whirlwind!" Levy cried. Wind picked up and knocked me down to the ground. "Levy! What was that for?" I question. "Natsu? I'm so sorry!" Levy says. Lucy just stares at me with her bronze eyes. "What?" I say crossly. "You're over-using your dragon form." She says. "Look at you!" I say back. She sighs and heads toward the trail of footprints. "Natsu! There you are!" Erza yells. Scarlet hair flies in the air as she runs. "Levy? What are you doing here? There's a monster in these woods!" Erza says. "We're here to kill a monster in these woods, see?" Levy raises the mission paper. Erza's eyes widen at the paper. "Levy, that's an S-Class mission! Leave now, or face Master's punishment!" Erza shouted. "Don't worry, Erza. She's with me." Lucy says. "Do I care, dragon?" Erza snaps. "You should, or else the monster is the least of your problems." Lucy threatens. They glare at each other, lost in their own battle. "Um, guys? Let's work together, yeah?" Levy says. Lucy's glare softens, and she calms down. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Lucy, the elemental dragon slayer." Lucy says calmly. "And I am Erza Scarlet. Pleasure to meet you." Erza says politely. ROAR! We all jump at the sudden noise. Lucy's eyes widen with shock. "No way…" Lucy says with tears in her eyes. "AMIR!" Lucy yells loudly. A shadow looms above us, and before long, a dragon lands in front of us. Lucy transforms back into her human form and runs toward the dragon. "Amir!" She whispers, tears cascading down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Lucy's POV**

"Amir!" I say happily, tears streaming down my face. "Lucy…" Amir whispers. Then I snap. "Why did you leave me?!" I shout. "I had to because I was sick. I could have killed you, Lucy." Amir says sadly. "Well, you could have told me goodbye in person!" I yell. "You would have followed me." Amir says calmly. 'Yeah, I would because I wanted to be with you!' I think to myself. "Well, Grandine is worried sick! You should talk to her before you talk to me!" I say. "Whatever makes you happy." Amir shrugs. She takes off, and reveals Gajeel, who stands perfectly still. "You…" Natsu growls. Natsu walks slowly towards Gajeel, cracking his knuckles along the way. Before he could lay a punch on him, I stop him. "Natsu, he was the one who led her to me." I say, attempting to calm the pinky down. "Still! He hurt you and I'll never forgive that!" Natsu exclaims. "That was because I was in pain. And loss." Gajeel adds sadly. I feel guilt and pity rise up in my mind. "I know how that feels." I say. "When Amir left, I destroyed the whole forest, bathing it in flame of grief." I continue. "Um, was the "monster" your dragon?" Levy asks. "No." Gajeel says. "We saw it while we were flying here. It's that way." Gajeel points north. "Thanks, Gajeel." I say before running off. "Oh no, you don't!" Erza says. She grabs me by the hem of my shirt and drags me back. "This is an S-Class mission. You cannot participate!" Erza demands. "Too bad! I'm going anyway!" I exclaim. "Tell you what. If you beat me in a battle, I'll let you come. If not, you and Levy go straight home. Got it? Good." She challenges. 'Yay! I can battle this chick!' I think excitedly. "Ready? Go!" Erza says before charging at me. I welcome her with a flaming fist. "Fire Empress Armor!" She yells. My fist clanks steel and I yelp in surprise. No damage. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" I yell. That one hit. "Oof!" Erza says as she hits the ground. "Can I go with you, now?" I ask. "Yes. But Levy has to go. Master needs her to decipher some book." Erza says. "Aw man! I wanted to be here!" Levy whines. She stumbles away, dragging her feet in the process.

**Natsu's POV**

"I can't believe you beat Erza!" I say to Lucy. We are currently walking north, towards the monster. "Yeah. You creamed her!" Gray chirps. "Shut up you two." Erza says scarily. "Yes ma'am!" the say in unison. Then we walk in silence. And, for the first time in forever, I enjoyed the silence. A lot. Before I could speak again, a growl comes to our ears. It's near Lucy! "Lu-"A snarl came out of the monster's mouth as it charged. Lucy could only stare in horror as its jaws clamp into her shoulder, making her bleed. Her pained scream could be heard from a mile away. "You little bastard!" She gasps. She combines her hands, making a diamond with her fingers. "Elemental Dragon's Special Move: Elemental Blast!" She screams. A flash of light appears, making us blind. When the light fades, the monster is dead and Lucy is holding her shoulder, trying to cease the bleeding. "Lucy! You're going to bleed out! Let's go back to the guild!" Erza exclaims. "I agree." Lucy moans. Before she could take a step forward, she collapses in my arms. "Fuck. She's already unconscious!" Erza says. "C'mon. Let's go before she bleeds out." Gray says worryingly. I carry her the whole way. I get Wendy and allow Mira to take her from my arms. "Natsu. Go wash off. You're covered in blood." Mira demands. "But!" I say before I get interrupted. "No! Go so we can focus!" Wendy exclaims. "OK, OK! Jeez!" I say tiredly. "Oh Lucy. Why do you always get injured?" Mira says sadly.

**Well! That's done! Anyway, here's the schedule for my chapter uploads. Every other day is Dragon's Tears. Between those days, it's I Run Faster With You Beside Me. Got it? See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Lucy's POV**

_"Welcome to your nightmare, Lucy." A voice says. "Who are you?" I call, fear growing inside of me. "I'm your inner demon." It responds. 'What?' I question in my mind. "Since you look confused, I'll explain. When that demon bit you, it unleashed your evil side, causing your body to react. You're in a coma, and your friends are worrying." The demon smirks at the last sentence he spoke. "Well, let me out! Let me see them!" I shout. "Nope, not happening, Lucy. When I said nightmare, I meant it." He says with a laugh. "Now, let's see here… Oh here! Your biggest fear is rejection! What if I make Fairy Tail reject you? Maybe that will make you unleash your dark side…" He plans softly. "No… I won't look, nor hear what you say! It's not true!" I scream. "Oh, but Lucy, people in the guild are already doubting you. Some are already rejecting you." He tries to convince. I close my ears and squeeze my eyes shut. The last thing I hear before passing out was manic laughter ringing in my ears._

**Natsu's POV**

"No… I won't look, nor hear what you say! It's not true!" A familiar voice screams. Everyone in the guild stares at the infirmary door, wondering what was going on in there. I stand up from my barstool, ignoring the few stares from my friends. I slowly walk up to Mira to ask her something. Before I can utter a word, she answers my question. "Yes, you can go in there Natsu." Mira says sadly. You see, Mira is also worried about Luce, but she can't leave her post as the guild's barmaid. I thank her and run up the stairs, my heart beating as fast as Laxus's lightning. I slam the door open to see Levy crying, an unwritten expression on her face. I look at Lucy and I nearly gag. Lucy's teeth were clenched and her eyes were compressed together. Tears trail down her face as sweat trickles down her neck. Swirls of shadows were placed on her arms and legs, probably covering her whole body. "She won't wake up. It's like she's lost in a nightmare." Levy whimpers. I walk up to Levy and embrace her. "It's okay. I know what she's going through." I say soothingly. "Really? Tell me so I can help!" Levy yells. "She was bit by a demon. The demon blood is inside her, trying to take over her magic and soul." I explain quickly. Levy's eyes widen and tears flow down her face like a river. "So, it's trying to convince her to let her soul be captured." Levy confirms sadly. "Yeah." I agree. 'I wonder why she screamed that…' I think to myself.

**Lucy's POV**

_"Hey Levy! Can you come with me on a job?" I ask happily. "Ugh, get away from me monster." Levy says rudely. "Uh, I'm not a monster… Are you alright, Lev?" I ask. "Why would you want to know?" Levy asks in the same tone. "Because you're my best friend?" I ask. "Ha! Look everybody! Dragon girl says I'm her best friend!" Levy screams to the guild. The guild erupts in laughter, telling me "In your dreams" and "stupid." I just want to cry. So I do. "Aw, look! Luce is crying! Tch, baby." Natsu teases. 'Natsu too?' I think to myself. "We don't want you in our guild anymore! Get out before we force you!" Everyone screams. I back away slowly, thinking the same thing over and over. 'Wake me up! I'm dreaming!' Then my vision blurs, and I return back to the original place. "Ha! The look of sadness on your face is hilarious! Your soul is mine!" The demon howls in laughter. 'Oh god, I don't think I can do this!' I think to myself as I blank out to another nightmare._

**That's the end of the chapter! Sorry if it was short, my mom and dad would kill me if they see me up. If you read my other story, you'll see everyone who first followed me on this story, so check them out! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Natsu's POV**

"It's been three weeks, Luce. It's time to wake up." I whisper. The infirmary was empty; the only ones present were Levy, Lucy, and I. "Natsu, you've been here for three weeks, and have barely eaten. She's not waking up!" Levy snaps. After a while, Levy started changing her attitude; from happy and cheery to mean and aggravated. "She'll wake up. I know she will!" I exclaim, a little hesitation present in my voice as I said that. "Face it, she's gone. She's lost in that demon nightmare thing." Levy states before walking to the door. "Oh, and Natsu? Eat more food. You look like a toothpick." Levy jokes before shutting the door. I glance at Lucy, thinking about what Levy said. 'What if she's right? What if Lucy doesn't wake up?' I question myself. I stand up and walk towards the door. I look behind my shoulder to look at the sleeping blonde. "I'm sorry. If you wake up and I'm not there, blame Levy." I say before closing the door, walking farther and farther away from Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

Three weeks. Three weeks in this hell of a dream. "Ready to surrender?" The demon says. "No. I'll never let you take over my soul and my magic. So… FUCK OFF!" I scream at him. Not even a flinch. 'Damn, this guy is tough to intimidate!' I think to myself. "Well, that attitude just caused you another nightmare." The demon says. Oh no, not this. "No… I won't let you torture me anymore!" I say before igniting my fist in blue flame. "Blue flame? The flame of power? How did you gain that ability?" The demon questions. "Like I'm going to tell you!" I scream. I charge at him with my fist aflame, and I punch him straight into oblivion. "Now, to find a way to get out of here…" I say while observing the area. 'All I have to do is wake up. If I stop the demon, I could wake up from this terrible dream!' I think to myself. I start walking towards the place where I punched the demon, and found it struggling to stand. I lift my foot, and bash it into the demon's head, causing it to go limp. "Elemental Dragon's Roar!" I yell, aiming at the unconscious demon in front of me. I didn't even need to look. I knew it finished it.

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey, Mira? Can I have a milkshake?" I ask. "Sure thing! But who's it for?" Mira asks. "Lucy. It's for when she wakes up." I say cheerfully. "Ah, okay." Mira says before walking towards the milkshake maker. "Here." Mira says as she hands the milkshake over. I pay her and walk up towards the infirmary, knowing I'll just see her sleep. I open the door and walk over to a chair near the bed. "Oh, Luce. You cause so much trouble sometimes." I say. "We just got a report about the last mission you did. You destroyed a fucking mountain!" I continue with stars in my eyes. "You sure are amazing…" I say quietly. "Anyway, here's a milkshake. I'll put it on the night stand." I say, waiting for a response. Nothing but the noise outside the door. Of course there's no response. There hasn't been one in three weeks. I stand up, and start walking towards the door again. I look back and tears rush to my eyes. There was a smile placed on Lucy's lips. 'Did she hear me?' I ask excitedly. I run back over, looking for any signs of consciousness. Nothing but the smile. Then, her brown eyes slowly opened. "Thanks for the milkshake." She says. She's awake! "LUCY!" I scream.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. So, I'm posting two chapters today! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Chapter 18**

**Lucy's POV**

"Uh, my head hurts." I complain as I sit up.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispers in front of me. I look at him and tears rush to my eyes.

"Natsu!" I scream as I jump off the bed. I run up to him and hug him tightly, afraid that if I let him go, he'll disappear again.

**Flashback…**

"_Now, let's test another theory." The demon chuckles. _

"_What now?" I say weakly. _

"_Hmm, how about loss?" He says before sending me into another terrifying dream. _

"_Lucy? C'mon we have to go. Zeref's here to kill us." Natsu says quietly. We stand up and step over the rubble. _

"_Where are the others?" I ask._

"_Dead." He says bluntly. My eyes water and I turn my head away so Natsu couldn't see me crying_

"_Luce, we have to-"BANG! A beam of light fires straight into Natsu's chest._

"_NATSU!" I scream, petrified for my partner. I run over to him, but I was already too late. Blood poured out of Natsu's chest, and his eyes were glazed over. "No… not you, too!" I scream at the limp body of my best friend. 'Wake me up! This must be a nightmare!' I think to myself. Then, blackness._

"Lucy! Everyone thought you were a goner!" Natsu wails. I pat his back, indicating that he was suffocating me. Natsu then holds my head up, and kisses me on the forehead. "Luce, I was giving up on you, too. Please, don't go on any missions until you're sure you are fine!" He exclaims. But I couldn't hear him. I was still shocked at Natsu's sudden affection.

"Natsu, why are you scream-" Levy stops her sentence. "Lu-Chan? Is that really you?" She cries before leaping into my arms, causing a group hug to form.

"Y-yep, it's me." I say in between tears. I hug Levy back, and we stay that way for a few minutes.

"Hey, Luce? I got you a milkshake." Natsu says. I look at the night stand and smile. Surely enough, there was a small milkshake standing there, waiting to be consumed. I run over to the milkshake and drink it up until there was nothing left. I turn around and Levy and Natsu are laughing their asses off.

"What?" I ask.

"You looked like you haven't drunk in a year!" Levy says between laughter. I laugh with them until my stomach hurt.

"Hey, you haven't eaten anything for a while. You hungry?" Natsu asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fucking starving." I say before bolting out the door. My friends call to me, but my objective is food, so I block them out. "Hey Mira? Can I have a sandwich?" I yell across the room.

"Huh? Lucy?" Mira says, tears threatening to fall. "LUCY!" She yells, charging towards me.

"Whoa, Mira. Careful!" I say as she trips over a floorboard, landing on top of me.

"Lucy!" Mira wails. I pat her back and try to comfort her. "Y-you're okay!" Mira says between tears.

"Yep! Well, almost. I'm really hungry." I say.

"Well of course you are! You were out for weeks!" Mira exclaims before running to the kitchen.

'I was out that long?' I wonder to myself.

"Lu-Chan! Don't run out like that!" Levy calls.

"Yeah!" Natsu agrees.

"Sorry, I was just really hungry…" I say.

"It's okay Luce! We were just worried that you'd hurt yourself!" Natsu reassures. I sigh in relief and sit on one of the guild's booth, waiting for my food.

"Um, Lucy-san? I was told that you met your dragon, but she hasn't come to the guild yet. When will I see her?" Wendy asks.

"Now that I think about it, where is Amir?" I say quietly. 'Is Amir okay? What if she got caught?' I think frantically.

"Don't worry, Luce! She'll be alright!" Natsu says, attempting to cheer me up. It didn't really work.

"Here, Lucy. A sandwich with turkey, cheese, ham, and avocado." Mira says before setting down the plate.

"Thanks." I say. Before a minute was up, the sandwich was gone, and I was full.

"Whoa, you eat fast." Levy says flabbergasted.

I smile and start a conversation with Natsu and Levy. But a thought still lingers in my mind. Where is Amir?


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. **

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! (I Wish I Did)**

**Chapter 19**

**2 Months after the Monster Incident**

**Carla's POV**

_The smell of smoke filled my nose as I look around. I walk around, each step causing curiosity to build. "Guys?" A hoarse voice calls. No reply. I look ahead and my eyes catch a glimpse of pink. I quickly run over there, only to find Natsu standing in a clearing. He starts running off towards a pile of rubble, so I follow behind. My eyes widen at the sight. Lucy was leaning against a collapsed wall, and was bleeding from a gash in her side._

"_Natsu, you need to get out of here. It's too dangerous!" Lucy exclaims. What was too dangerous? And why was she injured?_

"_Luce, I know it's dangerous. But I'm going to get you out of here, I promise!" Natsu says. He starts to pick her up, but a flash of light makes him drop her. Lucy grunts in pain, but she stumbles to her feet anyway._

"_I told you it was dangerous! You need to get out of here!" Lucy yelled at him._

"_No, I'm not leaving you behind." Natsu said firmly. He starts to transform into a dragon, leaving Lucy to do the same. The person that cast the light spell smirks in a victorious way, causing Lucy to growl._

"_Leave us alone, hunter. If you do not, we'll be forced to attack." Lucy warned._

"_Oh, I'm not afraid of a little dragon like you." The person says. Before I could even blink, she charges at Lucy and jabbed a magic spear in her chest. A wail of pain was heard in the air. _

"_LUCY!"_

I snap open my eyes in fright. I was back at the guild. I sigh in relief, knowing that it was only a dream.

"Carla, are you alright?" Wendy questions.

"Yeah, it's just that I had a bad dream." I reassured my friend.

**Lucy's POV**

"Come on, Natsu. Wendy has already mastered that move, yet you're still having trouble!" I exclaim.

"I'm trying; it's just that it's hard for me, okay?" Natsu says with a sigh. I shake my head slowly and start to walk towards Wendy's training area.

"Hey Wendy, are you okay?" I ask the kid.

"Yep, better than ever!" Wendy replies.

"Okay…" I say.

"Oh, and Lucy-san? Give this to Natsu to help him out." Wendy says before tossing the item in my hands.

"Alright." I say. I run over to Natsu to give him the strange item. "Hey Natsu, Wendy gave you something to help you out." I say.

"Oh, thank Mavis!" Natsu exclaims happily. He reaches out and snatches the item out of my hand.

"Now, I expect you to complete this move today, so don't fail me." I say before sitting down on a rock. Natsu stands up and starts to prepare for Dragon Force.

"Dragon Force!" He calls. Red horns grow out of his head and red scales form under his eyes. Red wings sprout out of his shoulder blades, similar to my transformation.

"Good!" I praise. But something was wrong with him. His eyes were all white, and his mouth held a smirk. Before I could comprehend it, he was charging at me with a snarl. "Shit… Natsu snap out of it!" I yell. No response. "Ugh, Dragon Force!" I call out. Blue horns grew out of my head and blue scales replace my whole body. My white wings spread out in flight as I push off in the sky. To my dismay, he followed me. Well, this is what happens when you let your power take over your soul.

"L-Luce, h-help m-me…" Natsu pleads softly. I glance up at him to find one eye back to normal. I nod and whisper in his ear.

"I promise you, this will only hurt a little." I whisper before punching him in his abdomen. His body goes limp and I set him down on the ground. "Idiot, you could have killed me or Wendy if you went out of control." I say to air. I pick up Natsu and start walking down the hill to the guild.

"Lucy-san, what happened to Natsu?" Wendy asks.

"He got out of control, so I had to knock him out." I answer. Her mouth shaped an "o" and she was quiet the whole walk back.

**Natsu's POV (A Day Later)**

All I remember from that day is taking that strange item and pleading Lucy to help me, but I also remember someone whispering something in my ear before I got knocked out. I don't really care, but Lucy says it was very dangerous to get taken over by your magic, so I listen to her.

"Natsu, were you even listening to me?" Gray says.

"Nope, and I don't want to listen to you ice fuck." I say with a laugh. He growls at me before changing back into a serious face.

"I was talking about Lucy dipshit, so you should've listened to me." Gray says before walking away.

"What the hell?" I question. I walk over to where Lucy was sitting and sit right next to her. "Hey, Luce!" I say enthusiastically. She jumps up and hisses at me. I fall off my chair in laughter.

"What? You scared me!" She says, still holder her hand to her chest in fright.

"You just hissed at me, l-like a cat!" I say between laughter. She smiles and laughs lightly.

"I did?" She asks. I nod my head and sit back down on the chair. All of the sudden, the door creaks open to reveal an exhausted Laxus. "Isn't that…"

"Yep, the one that saved you from dying." I answer. Lucy walks up to Laxus and starts to thank him, and surprisingly, he smiles back at her and says "you're welcome." She walks back to me and gives me a confused expression.

"Why are you staring at me like I have two heads?" She asks.

"How did you already get well aquatinted with him in a few seconds?!" I say.

"I don't know…" She says.


	20. Chapter 20 Part 1

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail (I Wish I Did)**

**Dragon's Tears**

**Chapter 20**

**Lucy's POV**

"Alright brats, today is the S-Class trial, so pick a partner!" Master says. I look around and my eyes fall on Natsu.

"H-hey Natsu, do you want to be partners?" I ask shyly.

"Sure Luce! Let's practice!" Natsu says before dragging me out of the guild.

"Whoa, let's slow down! We have a few hours to practice!" I exclaim. He slows down to a walk and I blush when I notice that he's still holding my hand. He must have noticed too, because he let go and muttered an apology. When we got to an appropriate training area, we immediately went into our fighting positions.

"Ready to fight?" Natsu asks me.

"Always." I say with a smirk.

"Ready? Set, FIGHT!" Happy says. We take a step back and leap up in the air.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!" I call.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu says with determination. Both of the roars collide, and it doesn't do any damage.

Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" I say before smashing my fist in Natsu's face. He sails backwards and hits a nearby tree.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" Natsu says with a grin. I growl and say the words I will probably regret later.

"Dragon Form!" I scream.

**Natsu's POV**

"Dragon Form!" Lucy screams. I stagger to my feet and prepare for an attack. It never comes.

"What?" I say before walking toward the golden dragon standing in front of me.

"Rose…" Lucy says with tears running down her face. I look down and find a light red Exceed hugging her foot.

"Lucy!" The Exceed says with a huge smile on her face. Her green eyes open and tears cascade down her little cheeks.

"Rose, I thought you were dead!" Lucy wails. I walk up and pat Lucy on her wing.

"Well, I'll be damned. You actually thought I'd kill an innocent Exceed?" A voice calls in the shadows.

"Gajeel!" I say with a growl.

"Take a chill pill, Salamander. I'm the good guy." Gajeel says with a smirk. Lucy transforms back into a human and runs toward Gajeel.

"You bastard, you caused me to suffer for years!" Lucy says before punching him in the arm.

"Sorry!" Gajeel apologizes.

"I'm sorry, Lu!" Rose says.

"It's okay, Ro. I'm just glad you're alive. Thank you, Gajeel. I guess you have a good heart after all." Lucy says with a smile. Gajeel blushes and something clicks inside of me.

'He shouldn't even be here.' I growl. My eyes must have given away my anger because Gajeel smirks and starts to walk away.

"Well. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I'm off to join Fairy Tail." Gajeel says with a smirk.

"What?!" Lucy and I say at once. He laughs and disappears in the shadows. We stare at each other for a few seconds before laughing.

"What an interesting day this has been!" Lucy exclaims.

"Yeah, I agree." I say with a smile.

"Uh, Natsu, who is this?" Happy asks.

"Hi! I'm Rose, Lucy's Exceed." Rose introduces.

"I thought you were dead!" Happy exclaims. Rose laughs and so does Happy.

"Guys! It's time to go!" Gray yells.

"Oh, we didn't even get to practice!" Lucy says with a frown.


End file.
